onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Rie Kugimiya | dfbackcolor = 66ffcc | dftextcolor = 9966ff | dfname = Hobi Hobi no Mi | dfename = Hobby-Hobby Fruit | dfmeaning = Hobby | dftype = Paramecia }} Sugar is a special officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Trébol Army. Appearance Sugar appears to be a young girl, but is actually much older. This halt in aging is due to the effects of her Devil Fruit. During the takeover of Dressrosa, she wore a light-colored dress with a hood having bear-like ears. While she is in the underground world, she wears a dark-colored hooded robe with bear-like ears and a small crown. In the anime, she has aquamarine hair, a pink monocle with a purple covering, and a white dress with light blue polka dots and open-toed sandals. Personality Not much is known about her personality, but since she helped Doflamingo take over the kingdom of Dressrosa, and turned many citizens into toys, despite knowing that anybody who knew them would forget them, she can be assumed to be a person with evil motives. Much like her name suggests, Sugar apparently enjoys eating sweets. She has also shown signs of childish behavior, as demonstrated when she ran around the palace, looking for Doflamingo, after he had already left for Punk Hazard. Sugar appears to be fairly indifferent about the events that happen around her, as she showed no reaction when Baby 5 attacked Doflamingo. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Being her captain, it can be assumed that Sugar has a good relationship with Doflamingo. She seems to follow his orders, since she keeps the toys of Dressrosa transformed. Trébol Sugar seems to have a good relationship with Trébol, since he is her bodyguard. Abilities and Powers Sugar has not been shown fighting, and it can be assumed that she is weak, since Trébol has been assigned as her bodyguard, implying that she needs him to protect her from harm. Devil Fruit Sugar has the power of the Hobi Hobi no Mi, which allows her to turn people into toys, as well as erasing the memories of those who once knew them, as well as their own memories of others who have been turned into toys. She used this ability in order to help Doflamingo take over Dressrosa. It is also said that the user stops from aging once the fruit has been eaten. History Past Sugar was seen ten years ago, assisting the other Donquixote Pirates in the invasion of the palace. After Doflamingo successfully took over Dressrosa, Sugar turned many of the citizens into living toys. Punk Hazard Arc Sugar was first seen sitting beside Doflamingo, on one of his chairs outside the Dressrosa palace. She watched and ate candy as Baby 5 attempted to attack Doflamingo, and as Doflamingo talked to Vergo about the situation with Law. She was later seen searching for Doflamingo. She asked Lao G and Jora where Doflamingo had gone, to which Lao G responded by telling her that he was probably in the room on the fourth floor. Sugar then told him that Doflamingo was not in the room, to which Lao G sighed, and replied by saying that Doflamingo had gone out by himself again. Dressrosa Arc She was later seen watching the Den Den Mushis in the Dressrosa palace ring, after Doflamingo's false resignation from the Shichibukai. After the losers from the Corrida Colosseum tournament were imprisoned, she turned them into toys. While Franky was attempting to breach the Toy House, Trébol assured Sugar that the Straw Hats' goal is the SMILE factory and she can just turn them into toys if they manage to reach that far. Trébol also told her with certainty that nobody knew about her. Sugar remained calm, apparently unaware that she is the target of Usopp, Robin, Thunder Soldier, and an army of dwarves. Trivia * She is the last major known member of the Donquixote Pirates to be named. References Site Navigation fr:Sugar Category:Children Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Dressrosa Characters